How  I  Met  Your  Dad
by controlistisntaword
Summary: Rachel told her kids how she met their dad back in High School. But she make this as a guessing game for them. She gonna change all the real name of the  potential boys in her story with fake names.Can they  guess who is their dad? now between S/R & F/R
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry for not updating my other story, but I really busy lately with school and stuff. I even not done the next chapter yet and now I starting a new MULTICHAPTER story. It's illegal LOL. This story just came to my head in the middle of the night and I just HAVE to write it. This story inspired by How I Met Your Mother and Definitely, Maybe. I don't if you know it or not but yeah. So I'm gonna shut up right now. It's just a filler chapter BTW :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, IF I WAS MY NAME WILL BE IN SHINING LIGHT**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sat on her favorite couch with both of her kids.<p>

"Come on mom, I can't hear your story right now" the girl one spoke

"Yeah, my games on a pause right now" her son, the younger one supporting her only sister

Rachel sighed, "I can't believe both of you, I'm gonna tell you the best love story ever and you say no? I really disappointed of you two"

The two of them kinda feel guilty for her mother, so they finally agreed. And suddenly her mom face that once fell back to normal, it's even looked more excited than usual.

"Oh man…" her son whine

"You are such a drama queen mom"

Rachel laugh, "I know I do"

"Just start the story mom, so It will be over soon"

"Gosh, you two… Fine I'll start." She took a breath then continue. "It's the story of how I met you dad"

Both of them groaned

Rachel ignored their groans and continue, "Just like you know, I met you dad at high school, we were in the glee club together"

"Go on…" Rachel's daughter commanded her

"But to make this story more exciting I'm gonna make this like a game, I want you to guess who is your dad cause obviously thanks to your mom's hotness" she stop and laugh at her own joke, her kids just stared at her blankly "There's more than one guys in your mom's life"

"Okay, then what would we get if we guess right?"

"I'm gonna bring you two, to those band concert that you've been talking about whole month"

"REALLY?" they both screamed, their eyes became wider and full with excitement

Rachel laugh, "Really, and to make this more exciting I will use fake names to every potential boys from my story"

The two of them nodded it mean the understand, this is their only chances to went to the concert.

"So back in 2011, in my junior year there's this new boy. His name is Sam Evans and remember Sam Evans is not his real name..."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HONESTLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS IDEA. R&amp;R! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS :) :) :).SORRY FOR THE REALLY ANNOYING ENDING :p<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the all the reviews guys! I just wanted to make this clear, so in my story Finn, Sam, Puck , and Jesse wasn't their real name. It's fake name that Rachel use for her story... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any wrong words, punctuation, and grammar. :) :)**

"When Sam Evans enter the club, I was Finn Hudson girlfriend he was like my prince charming. I spent my sophomore year chasing him until he was mine. When we were getting ready to perform on regional he said he loved me and I couldn't be more happier. No one ever told me that they love me, well your grandpas did. But it doesn't count. Anyway back to Sam Evans, he was really cute and he's a great performer too, just like me. In no time, I kinda attracted to him, we could say that I had a crush on him. My crush to him was not really hard to ignore, because I had loved other guy and that's Finn Hudson."

"Umm, isn't that pretty obvious that our dad is 'Finn Hudson'?" Rachel's daughter said and do that quote thing with her hands when she said Finn Hudson

Rachel chuckled and gaze to the ceiling of their house

"It IS Finn right?" the boy said, look really sure about his answer because Rachel reaction

"It COULD be him, but the story isn't over yet and beside it wouldn't be easy"

"WHYYYY?" both of the whined

"Do you really think that I'm gonna let you go to the concert that easy?"

They both became silent, not answering their mom question. Asking permission from their mom was NEVER easy. Even when they wanted to buy ice cream in 7 eleven across the street she looked really hard to said yes.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, Finn. So everything went fine. Until a bitch told me that Finn and her was sleeping together last year…"

**16 Years old Rachel POV**

When that words came out from Santana mouth, I couldn't feel my legs. They felt like there's no bones inside of it, I was so shocked and I couldn't believe it.

"You lied" I said, trying to sound mad, but I must be sound so unsure because she laugh like she's watching a really funny comedy

"Tell me she's lying!" I told Finn that looked really really pale. "TOLD ME FINN!" I screamed very loud. Now we were a show in the middle of glee club while all the members watching us, wondering what will happen next. I feel my heart break into pieces, he had cracked my heart so many time. My eyes become hot and tears start to fall to my cheeks, I ran out from the class and went to my favorite place for crying. The Auditorium, I sat on one of the chair on the very front row. I cried until i felt my eyes start to falling out too. Suddenly I hear a footstep, I assumed it was Finn. But it's not him I was wrong

"Leave me alone Noah…" I said weakly, wipe all my tears from my face. He's not listen to me, he keep walking closer to me.

"You okay?" He hug me, this is totally a pity hug. We just stand there hugging until finally answered him

"I think you can figure it on your own" my voice sound kinda small. Because my lips was still buried on his chest, I take a breath and keep the smell of him on my mind before I broke our hug

"You know I can punch him for you"

"No" I said quickly, "I don't want you to get on a fight because of me, you could get suspended Noah"

"I won't mind, he didn't have a right to do that to you"

"Honestly, he is"

"What do you mean?" He asked me, looking me straightly on the eyes

"Well…I didn't date him back there, I was with Jesse"

"Didn't he told you that he still virgin?"

"He did, but…" Before I could finish my sentence he stop me and said

"He didn't have any freaking right to lie to you"

"Noah please" I shut my eyes really hard "Please let it go"

"But…"

"Please?"

"Fine, but if he still messing with you I will kick his ass"

"Thanks" I kissed his cheek and leave the auditorium

**So...what do you think? Please tell me what pairing you wanted and I will considered it . R E V I E W :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, thanks for the reviews and alert :) that was GREAT. You all the best readers ever. Since I really confused who should Rachel be with I wrote this chapter with slight puckleberry, finchel, and samchel...keep the reviews coming. love you xo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or celine dion, :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Rachel POV<strong>

"I love Noah" my daughter commented

"You do?" I'm giggled, hearing my own daughter saying that she love Noah

"I'm not, he sound really pussy" my son didn't agreed with my daughter

"What did I tell you about word, young man?"

"Sorry…"

"Beside, he is NOT pussy at all, he such a badass"

"WORD!" he point me with his little finger, my daughter laugh at us. Oh how I love them so much.

"He IS! Let me continue okay?"

"Okaaayyyyy" They sound really lazy, but I know deep down they really wanted to know who is their dad

**16 years old Rachel POV**

We officially broke up right now, me and Finn. I was so hurt every time I see Finn, it's like another piece of my heart being torn into another pieces. I can't forgive him after everything he done to me. Maybe one day I will, but that day is not right now. At night I pray to God that Finn would never sleep with Santana and I'm still his girlfriend, but every morning I woke up my pray never get answered by God. Mercedes and Kurt tried to comfort me, I really appreciated what they done to me at least they make me a little better.

Today on Glee Club Mr. Schue told us that we have to do caroling around the classes, christmas finally here but the fact that I'm a jew doesn't count as a reason to not caroling. I love performing, I really do. In fact I NEED applause to live. I would never let go a chance to performing, but now I'm on a really bad post breakup mood and hating Santa Claus since I saw him open his big white beard on the toilet when I'm nine, might be the only exception to not performing. Beside caroling to classes in Mckinley was not a really good idea, the fact that everyone hates us is why caroling it's not a good idea.

"No Rachel, just because you don't celebrate christmas it doesn't mean you won't join caroling with us, look Puck for the example" Mr. Schue told me with that annoying tone. I crossed my hands and rolled my eyes. I saw Noah smirks from the end of my eyes. I rolled my eyes for the second time, now he must think that he was some kind of superhero just because he join caroling. Well, lately he's trying to impress Lauren Zises to get in on her pants, such a Noah thing.

"Uh..Mr. Schue I don't want to join caroling too" Sam Evans raise his hand and look at me with a little smile on his face. Sam Evans, I've forgotten him for a while.

"Why is that?" Mr. Schue take his eyes away from me, and look at Sam.

"Because there's no christmas in Pandora" Now not just me stares at him, the whole club stare at him with weird look. He said that like that's the most make sense thing in the world

"We really didn't need the second Brittany" Mercedes said, everyone cracked up except him and Brittany

Mr. Schue sigh, "Fine, then you two better prepare a duet for the next school assembly, preferred holiday song"

In that moment I totally forget about Finn and my heart. All that I think right now is what song should we bring. Well, it's somewhat better than caroling. I guaranteed if I join caroling my talent wouldn't be heard with all this people blocking it. But duet was different, and I never did a duet with Sam before actually we weren't talking to each other very much. Not that I hate him, but I believed we all have this person that we had watching in school but never have a chance to talked to them. And in my case, it's Sam Evans.

"I thought you never asked" I use Ms. Holly famous line. I swore to God I saw Finn face change a little bit. I know that Finn still have feelings for me, and I still have feelings for him too. But I'm not ready to forgive him yet, I don't even know did I will ever forgive him.

"Alright, now everyone get ready for the caroling. Maybe Mercedes should have the solo for Ms. Steph class" Mr. Schue told us, everyone getting ready. Everyone now use that Santa Claus with green striped scarf. I couldn't lie that Finn look adorable with that costume, I shook my head to clear that thought from my brain.

Everyone leave me and Sam alone in the room.

"So what song do you like to perform?" He asked me

"Uh.. I was thinking The Magic of Christmas Day by Celine Dion" I love that song, in fact it was performed by my second idol. The first one would be Barbara Streisand.

"I kinda don't know that song"

"What? You don't know that song" I'm purely shocked right now.

"Yeah?" He sound more like asking than answering

"You better buy it at itunes when you got home" I start to sound bossy again, I couldn't help this attitude

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" He stand up straightly and do a salute. I couldn't help but laughing, looking what a dork he is. Well, actually he's a _cute _dork.

"You're such a dork Sam" He smile softly to me, but suddenly i heard someone on the door. I turn around and find Noah standing with his scarf and Santa hat

"I forgot my guitar" He told us, "Did I interrupting something?"

"No" I answered, way too fast

"Okay then" He looked kinda nervous, finally he left me and Sam alone again

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Maybe I could teach you the song? I mean I have every single Celine songs in my iPod"

"Sounds good" smiling again

* * *

><p>Rachel; <em>Sam<em>; **BOTH**

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

It's the season to be jolly

And be thankful for all that we have

_All the lights and decorations_

_Put up in the anticipation_

_Of the joyful celebration_

**That's on its way**

We're counting the days

'Til it's time for **Christmas day**

_Oh and God bless us_ **everyone**

The good and the bad

_The happy; the sad_

_Oh and God bless us _**everyone**

Here's to family and friends

It's good to be here **again**

_On the streets there's children laughing_

_People smile as they are passing_

_Christmas time is here, our waiting is done_

Wishing it could last forever

Not just twelve days in December

Through the year let's try to remember

That special way

**That everyone feels**

**It's the magic of Christmas day**

Oh and God bless us** everyone**

The good and the bad

_The happy; the sad_

_Oh and God bless us _**everyone**

Here's to family and friends

It's good to be here **again**

So fill your heart with love and joy _(love and joy)_

And through the eyes of girls and boys (_and boys)_

Share their wonder, live through their joy

_It's easy to do_, just open your heart

**The spirit will come to you**

_Oh and God bless us_ **everyone**

The good and the bad

_The happy; the sad_

_Oh and God bless us_ **everyone**

Here's to family and friends

It's good to be here **again**

We finish our song in front of the whole school, and everyone clapping their hands. I couldn't believe finally we did it. I smile widely and hug Sam as tied as I could. Thanking God that this school performance not ending with something bad again like it used to. Suddenly I felt someone pull me from Sam hug and I saw Finn with his jealous face. He pulled me to the backstage, I guess I was wrong about nothing bad will happen after performing in front of the whole school I think it somekind of curse

"What are you doing with Sam?" He asked me, looking mad

"We were hugging, _friendly _ hug" I said, looking straightly to his eyes

"Are you dating him?"

"Of course NOT, he's with Quinn! for crying out loud Finn"

"They were broke up"

"What?" I asked him with shocked face and jaw dropped to the floor

"Haven't you heard? a week after you and him assigned to do a duet, he dumped Quinn"

"Wait, do you think I'M the reason the broke up?" I asked him really mad at him, he became silent for a 3 second

"Well…dispute the fact you and him become more closer"

"I can't believe you Finn, you are such a jerk" I turn away from Finn, but he catch my wrist. I tried to pull my hand, but he way too strong. Finally I gave up

"I still love you Rachel, I still and will always do" Cause I didn't respond he continued, "My life without you was a mess, I can't sleep since we broke up, I miss everything about you. I miss your kiss, your touch, and even your controlist. I mean controlling, see… without you I will always use controlist, maybe until I'm death. Cause no one bother to corrected me if I'm wrong, no one actually cared about me, just you Rachel"

I turned to him, he actually touched my heart right now. He leaned closer to me, I didn't move. Finally my lips touched him, but I quickly pulled away. I'm not ready for this.

"No, I-I'm so sorry, I can't" I'm not ready forgive him yet, I just can't.

I ran away from him and burst into tears. My sight was blurred with tears, suddenly I crash to someone. I fell to the ground with my butt first touched the ground. Great…I felt there's someone pull me up until my feet on the ground again, not my butt

"What happened?" Noah asked me

"Nothing happened" Biggest lie ever.

"Okay then, bye" He said playfully and slowly walked away

"NOAH!" I called him, he chuckled softly I couldn't help but laughing too

"Thanks" I said

"For what?"

"Whatever Puckerman" I said with smile on my face, he really know me. I know that my friendship with him was really special, he like brother to me. A really great one...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! More reviews, more chapters. That's totally my motto :p<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for long update :), cause "Rumours" episode had slightly samchel in it, I like to dedicated this chapter for them. I ship samchel BTW.. :P**

Today is the first day of school after winter break, me and my dads went to this awesome place around south, I didn't know what the name of the place is because I can't pronounce it. That place really helped me a LOT. I've been refreshed my mind, I'm over Finn, I'm ready to show the whole school who's the brightest star in the house. My heart fill with joy right now, I didn't know why but it is. Maybe I'm being hyper right now because I just eat a chocolate bar this morning. I have a really bad allergy to chocolate because it can make me more Rachel than I usually do, you know what I mean? But I ate it anyway cause my dads can't cook and my energy bar ran out since yesterday.

So I've been thinking this whole holiday about my love life. So far my love life is kinda suck, I've been egged by my ex-boyfriend and the other ex-boyfriend lie to me about his virginity. I can't lie that I haven't thinking about forgetting boys for a while and just focused on my career. Honestly, I can't do that. It just UNREALISTIC, as a girl our life would be meaningless without someone who kiss you, someone who tell you you're beautiful and everything. I know that broadway is my second need, after breathing. But boys are a must.

And that's why I don't want to say like 'Oh, I'm over boys i want to focus on my career'.

Today went by fast, without knowing I'm sitting in my last period. Suddenly Sam walked in the class, and gaze around the class looking for something. Believe or not his eyes stop at me, he walked closer to me and sit on the chair beside me.

"Hey" I greeted him with my dazzling smile, have I told you about chocolate?

"Hello" He reply my smile with the most cutest smile ever on his red lips, my crush for him starting to grow again.

"How's your winter break?"

"It's fine I guess"

"Well, good for you" I said that, wanted to end the conversation. Today I've been avoiding any conversation, I scared I can't control my mouth with chocolate on my system

"Listen" He said quickly

"LIstening…"

"I know that you don't like me more than friend but…" He was cut off by Mr. Arnold

"Do you want to share your story, Samuel?" He said with that boring tone

"Uh no" He shrug at me. I'm just sit there, freezing. My heart beat faster than ever. Did he wanted to asked me out? My face reddened and I don't take my eyes from Mr. Arnold the whole time. I know he look at me a few times while Mr. Arnold told us about Hitler but I just ignore him. The bell's finally ringing. I quickly took all my books and ran away from him as fast as I could. But damn this legs, he catch me and touch my shoulder

"Why did you ran away?" He asked me, smiling again.

"No specific reason" I ran my finger through my hair, today i made my hair a little curly with this awesome curling iron.

"Not because what I'm about to told you?" He brush his hand to his blonde hair too, copycat!

"I don't understand what you just said" I turned around

"Whoa, wait" I take a breath and turned to him again

"I just want to tell you that, I know you don't like more than friend…" Before he could continue, Noah put his hand around my shoulder

"What's up my little hot jew american princess?" Me and Sam just stared at each other intensely

"Yo!" Noah snapped her fingers in front of my face

"Stop it Noah" I shoved his hand away from my face

"Could you please give us a moment" I said to Noah

"No can't do, I want to borrow your bio homework" I rolled my eyes, _ Same old Noah _ I thought. I take one of the book in my purse and give it to him.

"Thank you, that's why you're my favorite" He grinned and kiss my hand playfully. I just shrugged to Sam who watching every move I make. Finally Noah leave.

"So, what you're saying?"

"Never mind" He muttered and turn around.

"Sam!" I called him but he didn't stop, "SAM!" I tried again, louder. I followed him to the parking lot. I started to lose my breath cause trying to catch him. "Wait.." I stop trying to calm my heart down, then I follow him again. But my luck today isn't that good, suddenly I felt a sticky slushy in my face. My eyes started to hurt like usual after I got slushied.

"What the hell, dude?" I heard an angry sound from Sam, I wipe all the slushy from my eyes.

"So now you're this bossy-pants bodyguard?" Aizimo shoved Sam

"Don't call her that!" He shoved him back.

I tried to pull him back with all my power, "Come on it's okay"

"No it's not okay" He growled, he punched Aizimo face. Aizimo punched Sam back, I gasped

"STOP IT" I screamed in horror, Coach Beiste rushed toward us

"KNOCK IT OFF!" She shouted with her muscular sound. Finally they both stop punching each other. Sam shoved him one more time and back off. I rushed toward him, I saw some blood on his face

"Oh My God Sam, are you okay?" I rushed to him,I took some kleenex from my purse and wipe his blood

"I'm fine" He took the kleenex from my hand, "You don't have to do that"

"Come here, I have an aid box in my car" I hold his hand and lead him to my car. When we arrived to my car I take my aid box on the back of my car. I put an alcohol to some cotton. Carefully I put it to his luka. I felt his hand squeezed my arm tighter.

"It's okay" I whispered, now his face clean from blood. His face was bruised everywhere. I felt really guilty.

"I'm so sorry Sam"

"It's not your fault, that Aizimo kid really getting on my nerve long time ago"

"But because he slushied me that you-" He put his finger to my lips

"Ssshhh..it's NOT your fault". My heart beating faster now, I force a small nod.

"A-anyway" I closed my eyes and shook my head "What were you trying to told me before?" I tried to make a conversation, hoping it would make my heart normal

"It's nothing" He muttered under his breath, his expression become a little harder

"Come on Sam, told me" I begged him, suddenly my car air conditioner turned on. I shivered. I forgot that I'm still wet from the slushy.

"You cold?" He took off his letterman jacket and putted it on my shoulders.

"Thanks"

"You really pretty you know?" He said, I just stared at him shocked. Did he just said that?

"I-i guess I need to go home, a-and shower" I stuttered

"Yeah, see you later then" He opened my car door and leave me alone. Smile spread to my face, now I'm totally over Finn. Suddenly I realized that I'm still wearing Sam's jacket. I smell his jacket and drive home with warm jacket and warm heart.

**Hope you like it, I know it's not that good. Tell me what you think! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! thanks for the story alerts, I really appreciated it :).. Anyway in this chapter I decide to gave Rachel's children a name. I'm sick of using 'her daughter' and 'her son'. So I took this random name that came to my head. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**P.S: sorry for my previous chapter, I misspelled Aizimo name... I have no idea how to spell it**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or Justin Bieber song below**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Rachel POV<strong>

"Awww" my daughter awed "That's sooo romantic"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Ben agreed. I chuckled and hug both of them.

"He is a sweet guy"

"I think he's our dad" she said, she sound very sure. My son nod

"I thought you said it was Finn?" I asked her back

"Well, it was before you told me about Sam"

"Well, you two had to listen to the next story, it's about my junior prom"

"Oooo, I love prom" Isabella clapped her hands excitedly, my son groaned

"Hey listen it carefully, especially you Ben" I looked to my son

"Why?"

"Cause you can learn how to asked someone to a prom later from Sam"

"Seriously mom, did he our dad?" Isabella asked me

"Maybe" I laughed

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years old Rachel POV<strong>

It's three more days before prom, and I haven't had a date yet. I really wish Sam will asked me to be his date. Considering she called me pretty weeks ago. Since that day Sam and I had spending so much time together, sometime we went to dinner at breadstix, watched movie or just hanging out in my or his house. He was the sweetest guy I ever met. I mean I know Finn and Noah could be sweet sometime, but Sam was different. He could make me feel like I'm a really precious thing and need to be protected from anything.

School hallway wall was full with prom king and queen campaigning posters. There's Quinn and Finn (They're back together, how shocking?), Lauren and Puck, and other popular kids in Mckinley. I haven't decided who would I vote. I guess I'm gonna vote for Noah, cause lately he's been really nice to me. I remember when we used to date, he chose ME over football. It was meant a world to me. But sadly our break up is not that pretty, when I wanted to break up with him, he said okay cause he would break up with me anyway. It was rough to heard someone said that to you, it hurt. Maybe I am dating him just for making Finn jealous and he was dating me to made Quinn jealous. But I can't lie that we had this strong chemistry together. Like REAL sparks, but maybe it would be better for everyone if me and Noah stayed as friend. He were better as friend then as boyfriend. If he was your friend you didn't need to care about who he's with or what he do.

I was humming this classical song when I felt an arm wrapped my shoulder. I gasped, quickly I turned around and I saw Sam smiling to me.

"Hey.." I greeted him, I putted my head to his shoulder

"So Rachel I've been wondering" This is it. My wait is almost done

"Wondering what exactly Mr. Evans" I asked him playfully.

"Meet me on the auditorium after school?" He said shyly, I didn't really expect him to said that. I was thinking that he would took a corsage and asked me to prom.

"Oh..Of course Sam" I said to him

"Cool" he smiled and escort me to my first class

After my last period finally over, I hurried to the Auditorium and found all the glee club member were in here too. At first I felt shocked cause I really not expecting them to be here too. But then disappointment were covering my whole soul, Sam didn't invite me here for having alone time with me, probably he called me here cause Mr. Schuester told him.

"What's up guys?" I asked them. Mercedes just shruged

"That blonde boy called all of us to come here, he said he wanted to showed us something" Kurt explained to me, Oh haven't I told you that Kurt was back to Mckinley how great right?

Suddenly Sam walked to the middle of the stage with his guitar.

"Hey all, I'm sorry to take your time but I wanted you to showed this really special performance, I like to dedicated this performance for… Rachel" He smiled at me. I just stand there, shocked. Mercedes and Kurt squeaked like chipmunks and I saw Finn faced changed. I couldn't feel my leg and I think I'm gonna passed out after heard the intro of the song. He gonna sing that Bieber song again, I can't lied that I really jealous of Quinn when Sam sang it to her. But now he sing this really romantic song for ME!

**When I close my eyes,**

**I see me and you at the prom**

**We've both been waiting so long**

**For this day to come**

**Now that its here**

**Let's make it special**

**(I can't deny)**

**There's so many thoughts in my mind**

**The D.J.'s playing my favorite song(favorite song)**

**Ain't no chaperones(chaperones)**

**This could be the night of your dreams**

**Only if you give, give the first dance to me**

**Girl I promise I'll be gentle**

**I know we gotta do it slowly**

**If you give, give the first dance to me**

**I'm gonna' cherish every moment**

**'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime**

**I couldn't ask for more**

**We're rocking back and forth**

**Under the disco ball**

**We're the only ones on the floor**

**(I can't deny)**

**There's so many thought in my mind**

**The D.J.'s playing my favorite song (favorite song)**

**Now we're all alone (all alone)**

**Here's the opportunity**

**Only if you give, give the first dance to me**

**Girl I promise I'll be gentle**

**I know we gotta do it slowly**

**If you give, give the first dance to me**

**I'm gonna' cherish every moment**

**Cuz it only happens once once in a lifetime**

**Everybody says that we look cute together**

**Let's make this a night the two of us remember**

**No teachers around to see us dancing close**

**I'm telling you our parents will never know**

**Before the lights go up**

**And the music turns off**

**Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss**

**your glass slippers in my hand right here**

**We'll make it before the clock strikes nine**

**If you just give give the first dance to me**

**Girl I promise I'll be gentle**

**(i know)But we gotta do it slowly**

**If you give, give the first dance to me**

**(give the first dance baby)**

**I'm gonna' cherish every moment**

**Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime**

**It's your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)**

**girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know**

**cuz you only got one chance, for your first dance**

**so take advantage of this slow down**

**yeah man.**

He walked down from the stage, walked toward my position and took my hand.

**If you give, give the first dance to me**

**I'm gonna' cherish every moment**

**Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime**

Everyone clapped their hands, except Finn. But I don't care about him. All that I cared right now is Sam.

"Rachel, would you go to prom with me?" He asked me. I couldn't moved my tongue. I'm speechless

"Of course!" Finally I said it happily and hugged him as hard as I could. He hold my waist and lifted me. He spun me around like crazy. I laughed with tears in my eyes.

Everyone whistled at us. He finally drop me and our face turned to bright red.

"Oh, I forget to give you this" He took a corsage from his bag. But instead of an flowers like usual corsage, this corsage was sticked with gold stars

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful! where did you get this corsage?" I asked him, surprised. I never saw a gold stars corsage before

"I got my own source" He said, smiling.

Finally I have a date to prom!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...love it? like it? so-so? or worse..hate it? hahaha..sorry for all the anti-Justin..I just can't find another song that fit this moment completely.. suck for me :(...REVIEW PLEASEEE<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like where the story went. It's just a filler chapter so it's pretty short. And the winner of our little voting is none other than... drum roll please..you can read it yourself )**

* * *

><p>It's prom tomorrow and Mr. Schue told us that Glee Club get to perform for prom. Me, of course told Mr. Schue that I had this amazing song for the slow dance. And for my surprise he seemed OK with it.<p>

I went to the auditorium for practicing my performance for prom. Practice makes it perfect didn't it? Even for me, practically my voice is perfect - wow that sound so selfish, no wonder Santana hate me but I just can't help it - but practice just make it even more perfect.

The auditorium is empty as usual, I went to the stage and started to looking for my lyrics on my pink map. Suddenly I heard footsteps from the door. I thought it was just a janitor so I ignored it and still busy with my lyrics.

"Looking good Rachel" I heard someone said that, I frizzed. I knew that voice, how can I forget it? I slowly turned to the one with the voice

"Jesse?" I said, almost whispering.

"Hey Rachel" He know stood in front of me, with unsure smile. I never saw this expression from his face. All that I looked from his face all the time was strong and sure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I forced myself to sound brave and angry. Well I really am angry right now, but brave? God no. Now I'm scared to every cells of my body. I still had this imagination of how the chicks will come to me in the night when I asleep. How he broke my heart so badly, it even worse than the heart broken I got from Finn and Noah.

"I come here to see you " He took one step towards me, but I took one step to the back. He actually looked hurt when I avoiding him

"I don't want you to see me" I afraid to looked him on the eyes.

"Come on Rachel, I wanted to tell you everything and how really sorry I am" He begged me, but I don't want to hear everything from that mouth. I will never ever believed in him

"I think it's the best for everyone if you leave" I said to him

"I still love you Rachel, from the deepest bottom of my heart" He said quickly. My heart stop beating when I heard he said that.

"No you're not" I shook my head

"I really am!" He tried to convinced me

"Well if you love me why did you egged me? why did you chose to join back vocal adrenaline and beat us at last year regional? WHY JESSE? Tell me!" Now I'm shouted at him. All this feeling that felt undone from my heart is finally out to his face. The face that I almost gave everything from me.

He looked shocked and speechless. I never saw him speechless, he always had this smart comeback when I argued him. I just stared at him waiting for answer until it get to my last nerve

"Well I understand completely now, goodbye Jesse" I quickly walked away. Suddenly he took my hand and put on something on my left wrist. I looked at my hand and I saw a pink and white corsage.

"Come to prom with me" He said to me with a smile, the smile that I haven't see for awhile now.

"Sorry I have a date" I took of the corsage from my wrist and throw it to the ground

"Then you'll never know the answer from your recent question" He take the corsage from the floor and hold it in front of me, waiting for me to take it

My mind spinning around now, I really wanted to know why he did that to me last year out of nowhere. But I can't blow off Sam like that, that's just not right. Should I take Jesse's corsage and put the stars corsage to a box?

* * *

><p><strong>So..what do you think? which corsage should Rachel pick..tell me what you think and I'll considered it. R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys..After doing some thinking I finally decide how this chapter will go. And I think this chapter is full with D.R.A.M.A.. It's okay right? anyway enjoy..and if you have any idea don't be shy to share it to me :)**

* * *

><p>After staring that corsage for a while, I shook my head<p>

"No, I can't do that to Sam" I convinced myself that blow off Sam like that is not right. Beside he really nice to me I can't do such thing to Sam

His face fell and look sad, "Come on Rachel" He begged

"I can't canceled my date Jesse, is not right, can you just explain the answer to me right now? Why should wait for prom"

"I just wanted to tell while we were dancing" I just stared at him, confused. What he just said was so sweet. My face melt a bit, just a little bit.

"Just come to the prom Jesse, it's not like I will dance with Sam all the time" I assure him, my voice sound a little softer. He smiled and walked closer to me, this time I didn't move. His face come nearer to me. But he stop a few inch from my face

"Thanks" His cute smile reappear from his lips.

"HEY" I heard someone shouted from the door. I turned and found Noah at the door. He walked fast toward us with fist in each of his hands. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Calm down Noah" I push his chest, "Jesse come here to apologize and explain everything"

"I need to do something to him that I've been wanting long time ago" He said, not taking his eyes from Jesse

"No Rachel, if he wanted to beat the crap out of me he deserved it"

"So you now wanted to sound like an angel, huh, St. Jerk?" He swing his fist to Jesse left cheek

"Ow!" Jesse fell to the ground

"Oh My God Noah, what's the matter with you?" I hurried helped Jesse to stand, I put my arm around his shoulder to helped him walk

"What's the matter with me? are you in an opposite world right now?" He defended his self

"Why did you hit Jesse?" Silly question, I know but I really wanted to know why Noah so mad at Jesse. Back when I was got egged, he was the one who mad the most.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" He looked me like that was the most stupid thing he ever heard, "Of course I hit him because he egged you, dump you, and of course beat us at Regional with his Vocal Adrenaline friends"

"I know that Jesse had acted like a jerk in the pass, but now he begged for my, I mean our forgiveness"

"No way I will forgive him" Noah responded, "Now come with me, I don't want you to alone with him" He pull my other arm

"But-"

"No freaking but Berry!"

"It's okay, see you at the prom" Jesse whispered, he afraid that Noah will hear him

"Fine" I gave up and follow Noah

* * *

><p>On Glee today everyone shouted at me saying that I made the biggest mistake in my life for the second time for believing Jesse. When Glee's over Finn stormed to me at my locker<p>

"Please Rachel, don't do this" Finn begged me

"Do what exactly Finn?" I'm so annoyed how Finn and Noah being so overprotective, I want to shouted to their face that I'm not 5 anymore.

"Believing Jesse" He muttered

"Why? It's not like he gonna beat us at National anymore, he's graduated"

"Not believing him in that way, I mean the other way" He frustrated

"In what way?" I got frustrated too, what the hell was he talking about

"In lovey-lovey way"

"Now you're being so rude Finn, it's not like we were in relationship"

"I know that we didn't, but I still lo-, care about you" I rolled my eyes

"Look Finn, I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for your previous mistakes"

"Oh, cool" He half-smiled at me, I always love his half-smiled, usually it makes me melt like butter I expected that feeling will lost now, but I was wrong, that melting feeling still there, damn, "So you want to be with me again Rach?"

"Wha- No!" Finn's face fell, why did I felt sorry for him? Listen Rachel he's not good for you, all that he did was made you upset

"I'm not trying to be rude Finn, I really don't, but me and relationship is have to be on hold, beside you have Quinn now"

"You lied" He said almost whispering

"I am not!"

"Then tell me right now you didn't had a feeling for any boys right now"

"Hey, it's not fair"

"You avoid to said it Rach" He become more upset

"Well I am really attracted to Sam, Finn" Finally I confessed, I mean I had my eyes for a few faces. But now Sam's the most guy that I attracted too and so far he's the cleanest one from everyone for me. He never hurt me or something like other guys does

"You what?" I heard someone asking me from my back

"Sam?"

"Oh God" Finn said under his breath then walked away

"Finn…" I whispered to him, but he didn't hear me

"What you just said Rachel?" Sam asked me again

"Uh…Finn?" I played dumb

"No before that" He seems really patient of my 'dumbness'

"I'm attracted to Sam?" I said slowly

"That's the one" He suddenly pull me into a kiss, I didn't pull away instead I kiss him back. The kiss was soft and nice, Oh My God.

"Get a room" I heard someone teasing us. I hurried pulled back I totally forgot that we were on the hallway

"Wow" He beamed, smiling

"Yeah, wow" I said

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I think it's look like an octagon love, how complicated right? Review please, it make me want to write more.. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I was bored and decided to write more chapter. This chapter is some kind a drama-free chapter. This just fill with prom preparation for Rachel. **

"So now you and Sam are official?" Kurt asked me, we were on my bedroom having our little sleepover with Mercedes. We were getting ready for prom tomorrow

"I think so, I mean we need to talk about it on prom tomorrow" I said, remembering our kiss days ago

"About prom" Mercedes muttered, "I'm not going"

"What? Why?" Me and Kurt surprised, stop doing anything we did and stared at Mercedes who stared at my bedroom carpet

"I don't have any date, I just came here for Rachel dad's fruit salad"

"Come on Mercedes, you could join me and Sam" I tried to comfort her

"No, you guys need to figure things out"

"How about this, you can join me and Blaine" Kurt suggested. Mercedes became silent for awhile. She looks like did a little thinking

"Are you sure?" She now looked at Kurt with big smile

"Of course, why wouldn't I"

"Thank you, thank you" Mercedes stood up and hugged Kurt. I smiled at them

"Okay, now Miss Berry let me see your prom dress" I hurried took my dress from my closet. It was in a box so I bring the box to Kurt. He opened the box and his eyes widened. I guess he was surprised of how cute and fabulous my dress are

"For Chanel's sake Rachel!" He screamed like he just saw a ghost

"Wha- what's wrong?" I asked him, worried

"What kind of dress is this" He took out my old Lady Gaga dress that full with my old dolls

"It's my dads _handmade _ dress, I just want to honored them by wearing it to prom"

"Yeah, honored as the worst dress maker. Ever"

"Hey, don't say that about my dads" I kinda offended

"Yeah, Kurt it's not cool" Mercedes jump in to our conversation

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"But Kurt has a point Rachel, you shouldn't use that dress"

"Then I'm death, I don't have any back up dress" I started to sweat

"That's exactly why I'm here" Kurt said excitedly. Me and Mercedes stared at him

"Girls we're going shopping"

"Whoo" Mercedes screamed then laughed. I just smile excitedly can't wait to see what dress that Kurt gonna pick for me.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later we were on the only one Mall in Lima. We got into our favorite shop there. It just took us one hour to find perfect dress. Mercedes was long, black and strapless. The dress was perfect for her and make her more beautiful than usual. It made her skin glowed. Man, Kurt's good<p>

Mine was more short than Mercedes, the length of it just about my knee. It was fluffy and soft pink. Kurt said it will make my eyes look bigger, I don't know why but I just listened to him. This dress had this big gold bow on the back of it and the price of this dress was kinda killed me, but I thought it was worth it.

"Don't you need something to wear too?" I asked Kurt, cause since we arrived at the mall he never looked something for him.

"I had prepared my clothes since last month"

"Oh" I decided to shut up

After paying our dresses we headed to find shoes. I love shoes, my favorite was flat shoes but Kurt said to me that wearing flat shoes to prom was like come to a red carpet with pajamas. It didn't even make sense but whatever.

"I guess I'm gonna pass shoes" Mercedes told us

"Why is that?" Kurt asked her, curious

"My allowance kinda reduce like crazy cause this dress" Mercedes shake her shopping bag

"That's too bad" I said to her

"No, it's okay, I had shoes that I haven't use I think I'm gonna use that" She assured me. Kurt had acted like a police dog who tracked thief, but in his case to tracked shoes, I just sat there with Mercedes chatting random things waiting for Kurt to find me 'the perfect shoes'. After chatting for good 45 minutes finally we all decided to pick this simple white heels with bow in front of it.

We headed to my house and braiding each other hair, except for Kurt. At 11 we fell asleep, waiting for our prom tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I was applying my mascara when I heard Sam car stopped in front of my house. I hurried took my clutch and heading downstair. My dad had open the door and I heard them talking. Sam was stared at me while I'm on the stairs. He opened his mouth then closed it again<p>

"You look so beautiful honey" My dad complimented me

"Thank you dad" I hugged him and kissed his cheek

"Let me take my camera, Hiraam where's the camera?" Now I was alone with Sam

"Hey" I greeted him. He didn't respond, "Sam?" I said his name. He finally comeback to reality

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" He said, I smiled at him feeling really happy and excited. I guessed me and Sam would be perfect

"Thanks Sam" I thanked him then leaned in to give him a kiss, he closed his eyes slowly. Suddenly I heard my dads cleaning their throat

"Oh Crap" He said with small volume so just me that could hear him, I giggled and did a little 'prom pose' for my dads to take. After taking some pictures finally we leave my house and headed to McKinley

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like my <em>relax mode<em> chapter? LOL.. tell me what you think! REVIEW, i promise for more actual story line for the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here another chapter, after think about it this story gonna be between Samchel or Finchel. I'm sorry for Puckleberry and St. berry fan...please don't hate me :( Tell me who do you like the most sam or finn...**

When we walked in, the gym already full with people dancing and stuff. Mercedes had arrived earlier than me, she now on stage performing.

"Wow, it's already full" I shouted to Sam, cause the music was so loud

"Yeah" He shouted back, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure" I said, smiling. We went to the dance floor and dance. Sam did his dorky dance and I just watched him, laughing out loud. I totally had the time of my life with him. Finally the music is over, we went to get some punch.

"Hey!" Mercedes come between us and hugged me with one arm

"Hey, you look stunning" I said to her

"I know, you too by the way and nice polo tie Sam"

"Thanks" Sam said, touching his polo tie

"Hey Rachel" I heard another sound

"Hey Jesse" I smiled and hugged him, Sam doesn't look really happy. So I hurried pulled back and hold Sam hand. Jesse noticed that

"Wow, you and this blonde boy?" Jesse asked me, looking kinda hurt but not _that_ hurt. Probably cause I hurt his ego, he said he still love me and now I'm on someone else arm. Sam and I not official yet but I like to being more and explore our feeling to each other. I just about to said 'we still wanted to figure things out between us' but Sam answered him faster than me

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend now" Sam smiled at me

"Ohh..hot mama" Mercedes nudged me. I was kinda surprised but I just go with it

"Yeah, we were on relationship now" I said to Jesse, hoping this moment will over soon. Suddenly I heard Santana sang this slow song

"You wanna dance again?" Sam asked me

"Uh, sure"

"Wait, Rachel owed me a dance, right Rach?" Jesse stopped us on our way to dance floor

"Yeah, I kinda, sorry Sam, I owed him"

"No problem" He said to me and kissed my cheeks I smiled and took Jesse hand. Jesse placed his hands to my waist and my hands was wrapping his neck

"You look beautiful Rachel" He broke the silent first

"Thanks" I smiled, "What's the answer?" deciding to just jump to the point

"About that" He paused and continue, " I egged you cause I need to win National Rachel, I know it sound so low but I just HAVE to win"

"Why?" I asked him, still not understand him

"Cause" He took a deep breath, "If I'm not win my dad will kicked me out" I gasped, "Listen, my dad is not the nicest person and he wanted his son to always and I mean always win, and I figured that if I still in New Direction I will lose"

"Why did you don't believe in us?"

"Cause you don't know the first thing about Vocal Adrenaline" I decided to shut up and enjoy our dance

"I don't have any chance with you anymore right?" He asked me, stared at Sam who danced with Mercedes

"I'm sorry" I whispered and the hugged him

"Don't be, tomorrow I will fly back to LA and I wanted to said good bye to you Rachel"

"Why so fast?" I frowned

"Cause I need to do some catch up with some subject"

"But-"

"No I came here just to explained everything to you so we don't have anymore undone feeling" He said with low voice

"Thank you Jesse for explaining it all to me"

"No problem, and by the way that blonde boy is totally fall for you" I saw Sam stared at us, I just give him smile and a wave. He smiled and waved back to me

"I know" I said, feeling kinda proud of myself

"And you totally fall for him to"

"I know" I sighed and hugged him one more time before took Sam arm and bring him to the dance floor with me

"What were you talking about with him?" Sam asked me, he bring me closer to him

"Just a little explanation about what happen last year"

The music stopped for a second until a really tall boy walked on the stage and start singing again. Finn sang 'Your Guardian Angel'. I just secretly watched him sing while danced with Sam. I fell for Sam but I still couldn't erase Finn completely from my heart. I know that he stared at me too while singing. How come he could be my guardian angel when he's the one who destroying me?

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I love you" I shocked, cause I don't think he will be said it to me this fast. But I couldn't lie to myself

"I love you too" I said and kissed him passionately, he kissed me back and we kissed until the song was over.

Now I'm completely between two hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the best chapter, but please tell me what you think! I was thinking I should finished this story soon cause I had another story in my mind...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the review and everything! Make my day, it's just a super short filler chapter to show Rachel feeling about Finn and Sam, tell me what you think through review. I love reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Rachel POV<strong>

"I give up" Isabella suddenly said to me, while raise both of her hands

"No, don't" Ben disagreed, "My final answer is Sam"

"I thought it was Finn!" Isabella responded. I laugh at them, I know that my story was really confusing with all the drama with Finn, Jesse, Sam and Noah. I remember when the day I have to choose between Sam and Finn. It was a hard decision but I'm glad I made that decision. Cause here I am in New York City, with my children waiting for their dad to come home from work at Wall Street. While being in the 45th floor of our 'kinda' luxurious apartment.

"Mom!" Isabella shouted

"What? I'm sorry I'm not really paying attention"

"I said, tell us who it is"

"Let me skip it until the day I had to choose between them, shall we?"

"We shall" Ben said, I giggled and messed his hair with love

"Mom" He groaned

* * *

><p><strong>17 years old Rachel POV<strong>

Me and Sam now the power couple of Mckinley. After winning National last year Glee Club reputation really increasing like crazy. Now we're like in the same level as Football, crazy huh? But that's life, once you're on bottom and really work hard, before you know it you already on top. Finn and Quinn was long time over, now Quinn's back to Noah. And Finn's back on the market for really really long time. He spent his free time with Puck and football. I guess he chose to forgetting girls for awhile. I never saw Finn like this before, he really anti-girl now. I couldn't help but notice there's bunch of girls throwing herself to Finn, but Finn respond was all the same half-smiled and walked away. But thank God he still the same to all Glee girls. And I guess he over me now. I mean of course you will be over someone who you had feeling for a year and that person was in relationship with other guy. Sadly, I still had this feeling for him. I know that's so stupid, but I can't help this feeling. I know that Sam's like the best boyfriend EVER! and he truly love me for who I am. But Finn's my first love ever and first love always live in your heart, right?

"What are you thinking?" Sam voice bringing me back to the reality, we were on our date at Breadstix, the usual

"Nothing" I said to him, smiling

"Come on, tell me I like to know what's in your mind"

"It's nothing"

"Really?" He showed his 'I don't believe you' face that I always adore

I sighed, "Fine" He straightened his body and waiting for me to continue, "But don't mad okay?"

"Why would I mad?" He curious

"Because, it's about Finn"

"Oh" He looked like everything's clear now, and I could say that he looked a little upset

"It's not like that, it's just he seemed really different now" I explained him as fast as I could, so there's no misunderstanding

"Different how?"

"He seems like really zoning out, he won't took any of girls offer that asked him out, he daydreamed a lot, answered question as short as it could be" I explained

"Wow, I don't know you put that much attention to him" He muttered, looked down to his almost-empty plate

"Come on, Samuel" I touch his hand, "Don't be like that, you know that I'm yours and you're mine"

"I know that you're mine, but I don't know if I'm actually the only one who you always think about" He still look unsure

"Look at me Sam, I love YOU" I pushed the word you, "And no one will be changed that, not Finn, Puck or any other guys, okay?"

"Okay" He muttered, I shifted nearer to him and kissed his cheek softly, he then changed his cheek to lips. We kissed there for a while not caring about everyone else in Breadstix who probably think we some kind of perverted.

"Do you want to go to my house? My family's out of town" He asked me in the middle of our kiss.

"Okay" I said, before stopping the kiss and took his hand, pulling him toward his car. I saw him put some money on the table before we leave. Tonight's gonna be magical. Suddenly I remembered about what happen with Finn after performing at Nationals, it's totally breaking my heart all over again

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter gonna fill with flashback about Rachel and Finn little conversation. I really wanted this story to ended soon so maybe there's gonna 3 or 4 chapter left..R&amp;R for faster update :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing! here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it cause I'm really enjoying writing it :) :)...after read please leave me a review it meant a world to me and really made my day **

**Disclaimer: don't own glee, If I did there's some Samchel moment in every episode :p, but I love finchel to though **

**PS: Sorry for grammar errors**

* * *

><p><strong>16 years old Rachel Berry<strong>

After performing at Nationals I got this amazing feeling that could't really explain with any words in this world. I just felt joy, excited, nervous, scared, and relieved all in the same time. I hugged everyone in the club after belting out my last note of solo. Today we performed group number and then my solo. Finally Mr. Schue could see what inside of me and only my solo that could make us win National.

When it's the time for the big announcement, we all gathered on the stage with Vocal Adrenaline and other groups. My heart pounding uncontrolled and I squeezed Sam hand really hard, I surprised that he didn't pull his hand off of my monster grip.

"And this year National winner is…" The bald guy stopped a second then continued "The New Direction!"

I was so happy, I jumped up and down like crazy. I hugged Sam with joy tears in my eyes.

"We won!" I screamed to him

"Yeah, it's because of you" He told me, I kissed his lips on the stage as the present for him to told me that. Mr. Schue was the one who took the trophy from that guy.

After hugging each other until my arms almost fell down, we all went to got something to eat. We decided to eat at this Restaurant near our hotel. As Mr. Schue promised us he bought us that alcohol thing that cost like crazy. I passed that because remembering that puke all over me still freaked me out sometime. I noticed that Finn didn't drink too. Sam already drank his 3rd glass and I could see that he would be had a bad hangover tomorrow, I wanted to warn him but I figured that this event just happened once in your life so I just sat next to him quietly.

"You didn't drink?" I asked Finn, things with me and Finn had been kinda awkward after I dated Sam. Deep down I really wanted things with me and him same like we haven't kissed, cause after we kissed everything became so complicated. Me chasing him like idiotic, I told him about his girlfriend daughter real dad, finally me and him together, but broke up for a second, he wanting me back but I had Jesse, and the list goes on and on until now. I know that deep down I still like him. But everything that happened with me and him doesn't really supported my feeling towards him. Things like he dumped me to found his inner rock star, sleeping with Santana, lied to me tons of time, and getting back with Quinn to win Prom King and Queen even though the didn't win. They beaten by the hockey jocks and other cheerleader.

"Uh.. I'm driving" He said, not looking me. I chuckled

"We're not driving here Finn, we have taxi" Then he followed my chuckle

"Oh yeah totally forget about that" He half-smiled, I missed his cute dumbness and half-smiled. Everytime he half-smiled I always told myself 'I'm gonna die'

"Just take a glass, just for the night" I gave him empty wine glass

"Nah, I'm not in the mood"

"You're not in the mood after winning Nationals?" I asked him, thinking that maybe his brain error now

"No" He said, still looking down to his lap. I wonder what's so interesting there that he wouldn't look me in the eye

"Then why you're not in mood?" I squeezed his shoulder softly

"I'm not in the mood cause…" He stopped, "Can we talk outside? I'm not really comfortable chatting in here with this condition" He glanced at Puck and Lauren who making out on the other side of the coach

"Sure" I stood up and saw Sam really enjoying himself, I decided not to tell him cause probably he's not gonna remember anything that happened tonight. I just wished tomorrow morning he remember that we won Nationals tonight

When we walked out, the atmosphere was very New York. Lights everywhere, traffics are crazy and fill with yellow cab.

"So why you're not in the mood?"

"Um..Uh..cause Quinn dumped me" I gasped

"What? when?" I asked him, still shocked

"Before the announcement" He muttered

"I'm so sorry Finn" I hugged him, the he hugged me back

"Thank you" He let go and looked me in the eyes. Like really looked at me

"I love you" He whispered, almost like a breath

"No you can't Finn" I said to him, avoiding his gaze

"You think I wanted to love you?" He now sound angry, "I tried everything to not love you Rach, avoiding you, back with Quinn, did some spell that I found online"

"Spell?" I asked him

"It's not the point" He frustrated, "I just can't stop loving you"

"Yes you can"

"No I'm not, you just acted like you don't care about me but deep down you know that you still care about me" He snapped me, I just stood there speechless.

"I-i.."

"You know that I'm right, right?" He asked me, touched my cheek and he shortened his body so his eyes are in the same level with mine. I just stared at him, couldn't find any words to said. Then he closed his eyes slowly and came nearer to my face. I frizzed and nervous. I'm with Sam now, if I kiss him it mean that I will cheated on him.

"No Finn" I finally had my voice back, he opened his eyes, "I'm with Sam now"

"You kidding me right? Sam?"

"What's wrong with Sam?" I asked him, furious

"Like everything" He rolled his eyes

"At least he didn't lie to me about his virginity" I shouted and walked away from him, wanting to came back to the restaurant

"Come on Rach" he said

"Shut up Finn" I opened the restaurant door then ran to the restroom, in there I cried for almost half an hour. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>17 years old Rachel POV<strong>

I was in Noah party alone, in the couch drinking some random punch that had been served. Sam couldn't come cause he went to Tennessee with his family having thing to take care of. Actually I didn't want to come, but Mercedes and Kurt literally dragged me here. And now they leave me alone, how great right? After my 5th cup of punch I felt deja vu from my party last year. Oh crap, it's the drunk feeling. I forced myself to talked to Noah, everything around me was spinning around

"Noah!" I shouted, but he didn't heard me, he still busy dancing like moron, "NOAH!" I tried again, louder

"What?" He asked me, stopping his dance move, "You really making puckazilla mad you now" He clearly under alcohol

"What's in your punch?" I asked him

"I dunno, something left from my liquor cabinet that I mixed together with coke and juice"

"Ew!" I heard random girl sprouting out the punch from her mouth, I just stood there with jaw hanging open

"Damn it puckerman! You know I can't had any alcohol in my body!" I shouted trying to beat the music that fly on the air

"Chill babe, just sat at the couch until you fell asleep, problem's done" He told me then danced again. I decided to hear what Noah said, but 5 minutes later, I found myself enjoying the party and after that I couldn't remember anything. At morning I woke up with heavy head. After adapted everything's that going on. I found out 3 things, first I'm not in my bed, second I'm completely naked, and the last but not least Finn's sleeping next to me with no clothes on too. Oh My Gosh!

* * *

><p><strong>Drama! hahaha, but it just spice up the story :) sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, reviews for faster update <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, writing this chapter really getting on my nerve. Because I'm so clever, when my computer asked me 'do you want to save this document ' I clicked NO! How fantastic right? So I have to re-write the whole chapter but finally I made it. Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter for you :) :) :)**

**Old Rachel POV**

"You sleep with Finn?" Ben asked me

"Well, yeah" I answered

"Yuck!" He looked disgusted, his expression was priceless

"Can I asked you a question mom?" Isabella said

"Of course dear"

"How many guy had you sleep with?" she asked me like asking who is you name to someone, oh crap. I didn't ready for this question asked by my own daughter.

"Uh, um, two" I sighed

"Lack of experience" I heard Ben whispering with super low voice, but you know Rachel Berry. I can hear practically everything

"What you just said young man?" I growled at him

"Uh…Lots of loyalty?"

"Nice save, but next time you're not gonna touch your lovely Xbox for 3 months" I warned him

"Sorry mom"

"Okay, we should continue"

* * *

><p><strong>17 Years old Rachel POV<strong>

Oh no, this couldn't be happening. I tried to remember what exactly happened tonight but all I got was a spin on the brain. I looked around and found our clothes on the floor. Uh oh this is not good. I hurried get dressed and ran away from Noah guest room. When I reached down stair the condition was such a crazy mess. Noah sleeping on the counter, Mercedes sleeping on the floor, and I couldn't find Kurt. Probably he already home. I went to my car that parked in front of Noah house, I just sat there thinking what happened tonight. After few minutes finally memories floating back in my mind. I remember that I danced like idiot, Finn helped me to had a sit, I forced him to drink and after one sip he couldn't stop, our crazy conversation, drunk flirting, make out session that led to the bedroom.

I just cheated on Sam, I'm screwed. I felt tears falling to my cheeks, I didn't bothered to wipe it off cause I now the next tears will come. What should I said to Sam? He gonna hate me forever, he will never forgive me. As soon he step his feet to Lima he will know everything, and as far as I could remember almost everyone saw us making out last night. I should tell him, I don't want him to know it from somebody else. After crying my eye balls out I decided to went home, thank God my dads will not home until tonight so I'm saved from their crazy speech about why Graham Bell invented phone on the first place.

I cleaned myself cause I never felt disgusted of myself like this ever. After showered I putted on my sweater and sweat. I continued crying after stopping for awhile. Maybe all people that called me a slut at sophomore year was right. I am a slut, I had a perfect boyfriend but what did I do? I cheated on him. I know that I was drunk and couldn't made a right decision. But that was not a great excuse for sleeping with other guy. Suddenly I heard my house bell ringing. I cleaned my face from tears and some snort before ran to open the door.

"Hey" Finn greeted me

"We need to talk" I said waiting him for coming in

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm here" he stepped in and with his hand on his jeans pocket

"What had I done Finn" I finally broke down, I cry again, I don't know how many time I had cry today. My tears could fill a salad bowl now

"Shh" He walked towards me and hugged me.

"What should I tell Sam?" I sobbed

"We didn't need to tell anybody, it's gonna be our secret I won't tell Sam" He whispered

"How it's gonna be secret if last night we made out on Noah couch with half-population of Mckinley in there" I frustrated

"They all drunk, they will not remember anything"

"No Finn, it's too risky, I'm gonna tell him the truth" I made my final decision and no one could change it. I'm gonna take the consequences, because I deserved it even it means losing Sam, "Beside, I don't want any lie in my relationship, you know what will happen when the lie is out"

"But he will break up with you" He looked confused

"Lie will not fixing this Finn" I said with louder volume, he just hugged me without saying anything. After a few minutes hugging he pulled away.

"I need to go home now, my mom need me" He said, "And if you need someone to lean on I will always here" He half-smiled

"Thanks Finn" I said weakly, I really meant it cause I know I'm gonna need him

"And by the way, last night was amazing" He said before closing my door house, leaving me alone. Honestly, last night I really had fun with him. Oh great, how low am I?

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Sam!" I cried<p>

"No Rachel, I can't handle this, how could you cheated on me" He said, closing his eyes

"I-it was a mistake, we were drunk and-"

"Just keep it to yourself" He turned around wanting to walk away, but I catch his wrist

"I still love you Sam" I begged

"Do you know how hurt am I right now? I was torn inside Rachel, it's over" He pulled his arm from my grip

"Sam!" I shouted, there's group of students watching us broke up and I'm chasing him like desperate girl

He turned around once with red eyes and tears that he fight, "Bye Rachel"

* * *

><p>It's been two months since I broke up with Sam, and Finn didn't lie about being there for me. He was there when I cried every time I remember Sam or when I became over dramatically after saw Avatar commercial on TV. And time was the best medicine for broken heart. Even though I still felt being punch on the stomach when I saw him or remember him but it's not that bad anymore. Now me and Finn acted like we just friend since we were born and never dated each other. I found myself feeling more happy with that condition. Sam and I still haven't talked to each other. He always avoiding me since we broke up. He never saw me in the eyes when we passing each other in the hallways. But I guessed he still need more time, but how long he need to forgive me? I know my mistake was super big and it need more time to recover if you got cheated twice by your girlfriends with the same guy. But how long?<p>

I was waiting for everyone else came to choir room when Sam walked in with frowned on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, this is the first time I actually talked to him

"Nothing" He said, then sat on the back of my chair

"You know you can tell me everything Sam" I looked to him

"It's kinda personal"

"Come on" I begged him, "If you don't tell me I will scratch the wall with my nails" I know that was his weakness, he just couldn't hear the sound of scratched wall. That was one of million things you will know if you dated someone.

"Don't!" He warned me, his expression was hilarious. I couldn't stopped myself from laughing

"You should see your own face" I said when my laughed was over, "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I just got the reply from the college I applied to.." He explained, but I knew what he gonna said

"And you're not accepted" I finished his sentence

"Yeah" He sighed

"Don't worry, there's still a lot of colleges"

"I know, but I started to worry you know, I had dyslexia and stuff I hope it's not gonna effect my future"

"It's gonna be okay Sam trust me, you're personality is amazing Sam, any college that see your personality will buy another chair for you at the furniture shop" He smiled, oh how I miss his smile.

"Thanks Rachel"

"No worry, cause everybody seems gonna be late I wanted you to help me with this song that I've been working on" I explained excitedly, it's gonna be like once slap and killed two flies. I'm gonna cheer Sam up cause my song selection was so cheerful and I'm gonna do better with my performance. I still need to perfecting the perfection.

"I dunno, I guess it's not the best timing" he shrugged

"Come on Sam" I showed my puppy face

"Fine" He groaned

"Yeiy" I clapped excitedly, "Hit it Brad" I commanded the pianist guy

We danced and sang happily, the tension between us finally over. I'm so grateful that he forgive me. I don't know how could I handle the thought of he not forgiving me.

"Hey why there's no one come to glee practice today, not even Mr. Schue" He asked after we finished our song

"It's tuesday right?" I asked him, starting to became suspicious

"I guessed, I _thought_ it was Tuesday" He muttered

"Let me check it" I took my phone and saw the Calendar, "It's wednesday!" I announced

"That explain why everyone not here yet" He chuckled softly, then I followed. And our chuckled became a hysterical laugh

"How come we both had the wrong day of practice in the same time?"

"I dunno, fate maybe? I better get going, see you later Rachel you really know how to cheer me up" He took his bag than leave me

**What do you think? The next chapter's gonna be the last chapter and It have been prepared to upload :) Just keep the review coming for faster update of the final chapter, the chapter when Rachel will choose between Sam or Finn! I'm so so so excited!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Present you the final chapter of How I Met Your Dad….*trumpet sound, finally Rachel will choose between Sam and Finn woo hoo how exciting**

* * *

><p><strong>17 years old Rachel POV<strong>

We all now really busy with our graduation, and getting ready for college. I went to, wait for it, Juilliard! I'm beyond excited when I got the letter from them and it said that I'm in! Me, Rachel Berry gonna live in my dream city, New York. I just couldn't wait to start packing and leave Lima. Finn and Sam went to NYU, I'm glad that Sam accepted there, so he wouldn't felt bad about him self like he used to when he declined by that unpopular college in LIMA. Cause Sam and Finn went to NYU, it means that me and them will live in the same city. The best city in the world, how great right? Kurt and Mercedes sadly went to Chicago and Boston. And Noah went to San Fransisco with Quinn. I'm gonna miss them, minus Quinn.

When I settled there I could audition for small part in Broadway first, then when they see my true talent I'm gonna end up in the biggest part on Funny Girl. I'm confident my future to be a star is near, and I know it soon to be happening. I just really need to build a special case for my Grammy trophy in my apartment just in case you know... I just glad all the dramas have leave behind and I'm gonna start with clean page.

I was in Auditorium practicing the song I'm gonna perform on auditions in New York, I have to get ready starting today. I know when I landed on New York there's gonna be tons of singing, it's like dream come true. No day with no singing. When my song was over I heard someone clapping from the door, I tried to looked who is that. After a while I found it was a guy with blonde hair. He walked towards me with sparks on his green eyes.

"It's the best performance of you that I ever see Rachel" He smiled softly, I smiled back. I felt so happy of myself, I know that this performance need to be the best. Cause my future depends on this performance

"Well thanks Sam, I need to bringing the best out of me"

"You don't need to bringing it out Rach, you're natural" He complement, I blushed

"Aww thanks" I responded

"No problem, I just said what in my mind" He looked at me like he could see through me. He tucked my hair behind my ear. I miss him so much

"I miss you Sam" I whispered couldn't controlled my damn mouth

"I miss you too" he said with husky voice

"I'm so glad you forgive me after everything I done to you" I said with guilted on my chest

"We all made mistakes, and I know you didn't mean to do that with Finn" He touched both of shoulders

"You have to know that I'm sorry Sam" I apologized to him for the hundreds time

"And you have to know that all is forgiven" I hugged him tightly, I'm glad we are friend again.

"Thanks" I whispered to his ear, and he caught me off guard when his lips was on mine. I really miss his kiss, his adorable red lips in mine.

"Sam.." I pulled back

"I want you to know that I never over you"

"I-i, we couldn't do this Sam, we were good now I don't want to add more complication to our relationship"

"I promise you Rachel, I will make you happy and I want you to consider this"

"You didn't mind that I'm really close to Finn now?" his expression change a little bit when I said Finn

"You two just best friend, as far as I could see"

"We are, but-"

"No Rachel, I just can't move on from you and I know that you still had feeling for me"

"What?" I'm shocked

"Don't pretend that I didn't see you stared at me in class" he smiled playfully

"No I'm not" My voice became higher than usual, I remember that day in Geography class all that I saw was his golden blonde hair. Usually I was taking notes and everything, but I don't know why every time I wanted to paying attention to the teacher rambling about oceans he always being the attention of my eyes.

"I know when you're lying" I felt my face became hotter

"There's something in your hair back there" I lied trying to look away

"Yeah, right" He said then laughed

"I want to hear your answer about my offer Rachel, I love you"

* * *

><p>Finn and I was doing some studies for final when I suddenly remember about my conversation with Sam. I heard Finn said something but I couldn't understand what were he saying<p>

"Rachel?"

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying"

"I said how to do number fourteen, but never mind what's wrong?" he asked

"Uh..Sam asked me out again" this is totally awkward to talked about with Finn, but I don't want to lie to him after everything his done to me. There's nothing wrong with poured your heart out to your best friend that was you boyfriend right? Err..I guessed it is wrong. I soon regretted saying that to him.

"Wow" He muttered, "You said yes?"

"I still think about it" I confessed

"I um.. don't know what to say" He said to me awkwardly

"It's okay, I'm gonna do whatever my heart tell me anyway, number fourteen?" I smiled brightly to him, he just sat next to me stared at me intensely

"What?" I checked my face in case there's snort or something embarrassing sticked there

"Please say no to him"

"What?" I shocked, why he didn't want me to come back to Sam, he over me now right? we were best friend, right? Right?

"I just don't want you to be with him, I don't want to lose you again Rach" I felt my head spinning around. God, I just free from drama for like a second. And now I felt like the soap opera actresses again. Maybe my life even more scandalous than that Gossip Girl character, who's her name? Selena, Serena? Never mind

"Stop Finn, I don't want screw up our friendship"

"Yeah, friendship" He said sarcastically

"I'm sorry Finn I need to go home" I took my purse and then went home, he didn't said anything to me. He just sat there watching me leave

* * *

><p>At home I felt this really big confusion, I never felt this way before. I just sat in my room thinking my brain out. I had to choose. I just need to choose now. Finn or Sam? Sam or Finn? Suddenly my phone vibrated, I opened it and it was from Sam.<p>

_meet you at the west park now :)_

I didn't reply his text, after think about it. I went to my car and drive there. This is it, time to make the choice. After I arrived there it's not that hard to find him. He was sitting on the bench playing his hair. I coughed and his eyes catch mine.

"Hey" He smile

"Hey" I went to the spot left next to him, "About your offer..."

"No wait, not everyone come yet" He stopped me

"Who else is not here yet?" I confused, what the heck is he talking about

"Oh you're here, good" Sam said to someone on my back, I turned around and find Finn on his fluffy vest. He half-smiled at us

"Sorry I'm late dude" He said to Sam, I just watching them with jaw dropped open

"No worry" He stood up and I follow him

"So Rachel, I know you really confused now but we just wanted you to make the decision now in front of both of us" Sam explained, Finn just stood there nodding his head

"Oh…WHAT?" Making decision in front of one of them is hard, now I need to choose in front _both _of them? Let me die, but I haven't audition yet. I took my words back, I don't want to die before I got the part on Broadway and have at least 7 Grammys.

"We both really wanted to be with you Rach, but we realized that there's just one Rachel Berry in the world" Finn continued

"Uh…" Okay, it's just getting weirder and weirder.

"Please Rachel, just tell us who you want to be with" Sam begged me

I just stood there looking Finn then Sam then back to Finn again, Finn was my first love, I gave everything to be with him, he the one who brought Glee Club together, he lied to me because he afraid of losing me, he was there when I just broke up with Sam. We have amazing chemistry towards each other, our voice went very well together. He's the most popular guy in school, he's the quarterback for crying out loud! But sam…

Sam was the best boyfriend ever, he understand me, he asked me to prom with sweet song, he forgive me after I cheated on him. He had this cute lips that I adore, his green eyes were to die for, his blonde with brown roots hair are the cutest thing ever. He never judge me, his abs was hot, his voice was almost as good as Finn, he such a dork but still manage to be popular, he gave me his jacket when I got cold, he sticked up for me when I got slushied. This is so hard, I can't do this

"I-i can't choose between you two" I felt tears running from my eyes

"Yes you can" Finn whispered

"I don't want to hurt one of you" I sobbed

"Just please choose Rachel" Finn said again, Sam nodded

After controlling my tears. I saw their faces one by one. Both of them had this hopeful expression that similar to contestants expression at the game show in TV when it's time to announced the winner. I don't want to rip down their hope from them. I just hate this situation, its like your parents getting divorced and you have to choose with who do you want to live. But I know I have to do this now. I followed my heart. I took a step to Finn, a slow step. After I stood in front of him, I hugged him tightly with tears running to my eyes. I saw Sam face fell. All his hope was gone like a wind. I couldn't see Finn's face, I don't want to see his face.

"I'm sorry Finn" I whispered to him, his face looked hurt like really bad. It made me cry again. "I just still had this connection with Sam that I never felt when I'm with you"

He swallowed his sadness and whispered back, "I understand" he kissed my cheek then walked to Sam that had this funny expression, but I could't laugh now. Finn touched Sam shoulder and said "Congrats dude" he then left with both of his hand on his pockets.

Sam just stared at me with smile on his face, I smiled happily to him too. I just know that he is the only one for me. The feeling of butterflies flutters in my stomach every time he in the same room with me even after we broke up, and when my heart skip a beat when I caught his eyes, and he caught mine. He could be the one that I will spent my life with and raise two kids. He will be have the full right to name the baby boy, but the name for the girl is all mine. I ran to him and kiss his lips passionately. I found my happy ending with none other than Samuel Evans. I just know that we could conquer the world with our love. Maybe through time we could get into a fight or argument, but I know we could find our solution I just know it at the moment our eyes met. The feeling of nervousness every time we about to kissed, he made me feel like it was my first kiss

"I love you Sam" I said

"I love you too Rachel"

**Old Rachel POV**

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I was wrong" Isabella screamed

"I'm right, I'm right, I'm right" Ben cheered.

I laughed at them

"Don't worry, I will bring you a souvenir after I went home from the concert" Ben teased Isabella

"It's not fair!" she said

"I had good news and bad news for you two" I announced, "Which one do you want to hear first?" I asked them

"Good news of course"

"The good news is you both will be attending that concert"

"Really?" Isabella shocked

"Really" I said to her

"And what's the bad news?" Ben asked with scare tone

"Your dad and me will go with you" I laughed at their expression

"What?" Ben asked with high pitch sound

"Nooooo" Isabella groaned

"I'm home" Suddenly I heard a deep voice from the door, he's my 'Sam Evans'

"Hi honey" I kissed him

"Hi dad" Isabella and Ben hugged their dad

"How's work?"

"It's great, have you told the kids about our planning?"

"Yes I do"

"It's gonna be awesome, Ben you should search the internet about Avatar and we gonna make our own poster with big picture of them in it" He said excitedly, he always been like this if it related to Avatar, same old him. That fantasy movie with blue people in it, now that movie kinda a joke after everything that Hollywood created through year to year.

"Uh I think we didn't need to watch the concert dad"

"Yeah, I don't feel very well" Isabella putted on her sick expression

"Aww, that's too bad" I pretended to believe them

"It's late we should go to sleep" Ben said, rubbing his green eyes that look alike with his dad

"See you tomorrow" I gave them good night kisses

"We got them right?" He said playfully, wrapping his arm to my shoulder

"Yes we did" I gave him a fist bump and another kiss.

****THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END **THE END**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! it's the end of my story, I just wanted to say sorry for grammatical error, etc. Maybe a week after I update this I'm gonna change the character with Rachel and Sam :) And thank you so so MUCH for reading this, tell me what you think through reviews. Author alert me cause a new story coming up and it's a finchel story :) :) so if you a disappointed Finchel fan that I wrote this Samchel, you should really read my next story. BTW In my opinion when Rachel chose Sam is not EPIC enough, but this is some kind of the first ever serious fanfic I wrote so I hope you understand. Byeee. XOXO<strong>


End file.
